


Nepagrams

by NeptunesGirlfriend



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunesGirlfriend/pseuds/NeptunesGirlfriend
Summary: Neptune asks Noire to play one of her favorite games.  Neptune Cheats.  Noire Gets Revenge.





	

 

“Hey hey Noire, do ya wanna play some Nepagrams with me?” Neptune rushes over to Noire with a Nepagrams bag in her hand.    
“Nepagrams?  Again…  Why are you so interested in this game?” Noire asks.    
“It’s in a bag shaped like my head!”  
“Thats.. it?”  
Neptune looks around sheepishly before replying, “Yeah, I guess so.”  
Noire thought for a second before sighing.  “Alright. But afterwards we’re playing some Super Nep Sisters!”  
Neptune smiles and plops down into the chair in front of her.  She and Noire get to work dividing the tiles into two piles.  “Are you ready to lose Noire?”  “Oh please Neptune.  We both know that I’m going to win.”  Neptune starts counting down from five, “Five.  Four.  Three.  Two.” Suddenly, she shouts “GO!!” and starts flipping her tiles.  Noire, stunned, takes a second to realize what happened before flipping her own tiles.  “Hey!  Thats cheating.”  Neptune sticks her tongue out without looking up from her tiles.  Nep and Noire begin to place their tiles in a crossword-like manner, spelling out Planeptune related words.  Neptune places her tiles like a machine gun, but often contemplates her next word for half a minute.  Noire is more consistent in her word finding, but slower (and more graceful) in her tile placement.  

After a few minutes, Noire is far ahead of Nep and close to winning the game.  Neptune, seeing that she’s about to lose, decides to take matters into her own hands.  While Noire is distracted looking at her few remaining tiles, Nep leans over the table and plants a kiss square on her forehead.  “Wha, huh, HUH,” Noire manages to stammer out.  “What was that for?”  Noire stands up and demands an answer for Neptune’s actions.  Neptune laughs and continues placing tiles.  “Hey, I asked you a question!”  Noire stands sternly, tapping her foot.  Suddenly, it dawns on her why Nep kissed her.  “Ugh, you!!”  She slams down into her chair and stares at her tiles, trying to figure out how to finish the game.  However, Noire’s face just continues to get pinker and pinker, and before long Neptune finishes her last word.

“I win!”  Neptune shouts, raising her arms and making a ‘V’ with her fingers.  Noire slowly rises from her chair and approaches Nep.  “Neptune…  You think you can cheat twice and just get away with it?”  
“Woah woah Noire, lets calm down.  No need to get mad just because you lost.”  Neptune backs slowly away, but Noire directs Nep into a corner.   
“You’re going to have to take responsibility for your crimes,” Noire starts, moving her hand towards Nep’s face.  She takes Neptune’s chin and moves it upwards, towards her own face.  Neptune stammers, “Wha, huh,” before Noire lowers her lips onto Nep’s for a long, deep kiss.


End file.
